Harnessing Eco
by Natsu Kotone
Summary: A story about what happens when you channel Eco through people and try to combine each type.
1. Pizza Time

Out in the Wasteland, Lani waited by the air train landing station as it arrived from Haven City. When the rear hatch opened a girl walked out. Her long brown hair blew in the desert wind. Lani walked up to meet her then led her back to Spargus City. It was a pretty normal day; blue skies and warm weather. They walked up to the house and opened the door. The two girls where greeted by the sound on Jak and his friends' band. Daxter on the set, Joon bass guitar, Marc on acoustic guitar and Jak, the lead, on electric guitar. The four boys stopped as they walked in.

"What are you doing with my bass?" Lani asked looking at the purple guitar in Jo's hands.

"Jak let me use it." Jo said.

"Unless you're willing to teach me how to play it, please ask me first." Lani said.

"I can do that." Jo said.

"Who's your friend?" Jak asked.

"Oh, this is Corissa." Lani said.

"Oh yeah, you've mentioned her before." Jak said.

"And Lani mentions you a lot." Corissa said.

Jak looked over at Lani.

"What? I have no one else to talk about." Lani said.

"Well since there's so many people here," Marc said. "How bout some pizza?"

"Good idea little bro." Jo said. "Why don't you go get it."

"Why me?"

"Cuz you brought it up…"

"Fine…"

Marc stomped out the door and headed to Spargus' gate. He was gone for a long time and no one seemed to notice. Jak and Daxter were lounging on the couch while Corissa watched Jo teach Lani the bass.

"Whatever happened to the other guy?" Corissa asked.

"What other guy?" Daxter asked.

"The one with the green and black hair." Corissa said.

"Marc? He hasn't come back yet?" Jo asked.

"Apparently not if we aren't eating yet." Jak said.

"God! Can't he do anything right?" Jo said. "How long does it take to get some freakin' pizza!"

"Geez relax," Lani said. "Maybe he got lost and never made it out of Spargus."

"Yeah, Lani lives here and she gets lost all the time." Daxter said.

"Shouldn't we look for him?" Corissa asked.

"Nah, he can find himself." Jo said.

"You know you're not a very nice brother." Lani said.

"How do we even know he's my brother?" Jo asked. "We don't even really look alike. For all I know, he could have been found in the woods and raised by metal heads."

"Now that's just low." Lani said.

"Still, you should at least go look for him." Jak said.

"Fine, but where to start?" Jo asked.

"We could ask the people who make the pizzas if they've seen him." Corissa said.

"Alright then. To Haven." Jak said. "But we should check here first."

They searched Spargus and with no luck left and took the air train to Haven City. Inside the Precurser Pizza Shop was a man behind the counter. He looked up as the four people and ottsel walked in the door.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"Yeah you can." Jo said walking up to the counter. "I'm looking for my brother. He's got black and green hair, green eyes and racing goggles like mine."

"Sorry but no one by that description has stopped by." The man said.

"Are you sure?" Jak asked.

"Positive"

A bit of panic struck Jo. Many things raced through his head.

"What if he got run over or shot?" Jo began. "Or got eaten or drowned? What am I gonna do!"

Jak grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Jo calm down! We'll find him."

"He couldn't have gotten far." Corissa said.

"The city's gated." Lani said.

"There's really no where to go." Daxter said.

"But if it makes you feel better we could split up and search." Jak said. "You can stick with me and Dax and check the north side of the city. You girls can stay here and check the south side."

"Can we save the metal head section for last?" Lani asked. "To search together."

"Whatever." Jak said. "We'll meet you here."

Jak, Jo and Daxter headed north and searched through parts of the city that weren't blocked by fallen buildings from the war. Lani and Corissa searched the industrial zone before heading back to South Town.

"Last time Jak and I split we were looking for this stupid girl named Keira." Lani said.

"Did you find her?" Corissa asked.

"Yeah," Lani said with a smirk. "Dead."

"That's sad."

"Yeah right. She's better off that way." Lani said. " I just hope Marc won't be. He never did anything to anybody."

They continued their search. Late in the day as it started to get dark they all met up at the Naughty Ottsel. Jak went to the counter and got everyone something to eat. They crowded into one of the booths. Jo refused to eat.

"Dude, you gotta eat something." Lani said.

"How can I eat knowing my brother is out there somewhere!" Jo said impatiently.

"Well maybe this is what you get for telling him to get lost so much." Jak said with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah thanks Jak. That makes me feel a whole lot better." Jo said.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Lani told Jak.

"Hey I'm a blonde! I have every right to say stupid stuff!" Jak said

"You being blonde has nothing to do with that." Lani said. " Plus, your hair isn't all blonde."

"She's right Jak." Daxter said. "Lani says stupid stuff all the time and she's not blonde."

"Will you quit bringing up all my mistakes?" Lani yelled. "It's not like you're Mr. Perfect."

"Yeah Dax," Jak said. "You can be clumsier than she is."

"Just because I'm not completely coordinated like you are Goldilocks doesn't mean you have to make fun of me!" Lani said getting agitated.

"Who said I'm completely coordinated Miss Know-It-All?" Jak said angrily.

"Will you guys stop!" Corissa said getting their attention. "This isn't solving anything. Obviously you're all upset in your own ways but I think we should really get back to finding Marc."

"She's right." Jo said. "And so is Jak. Maybe if I hadn't told him to go away so much he'd still he here. I'm going to check the Metal Head city."

"You can't go in there without a gun!" Lani said. "I'll go with you."

"We'll all go." Jak said. "When we get there, Lani you can take up the front of the line and I'll take the back."

They headed out the door and walked to the Metal Head city. It was dark and there weren't many people outside. Jak pulled Lani back.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there." He said. " I didn't mean it. You know how I am when I get upset."

"It's okay. It wasn't all your fault." Lani said. " We all got a little carried away. It's more my fault."

"I shouldn't have called you clumsy." Jak said. "But I started it."

"Will you two hurry up? I ain't got all night!" Jo called.

Jak and Lani ran to catch up. Jak pulled out his Blaster and Lani the Peace Maker. They took their positions and headed into the metal head's territory.


	2. A plan with riddles

It was hard to navigate through this part of the city. Metal heads everywhere and the threat of falling into the green slime below. It was even hard to see. Lani and Jak did their jobs by blowing up metal heads from in front and behind. Jo kept grabbing onto Lani's arm in fear.

" Will you let go of me?" she said pulling her arm away. "If you're so scared, why didn't you just stay behind? It was your idea to come in here at night."

Out of nowhere a rather large metal head grunt jumped on Lani. It was practically the same size she was and weight a lot more. With its large claws it swung and slashed Lani's arm. She yelled out in pain as blood began to spill out from the wound. Jak quickly shot and killed it. Lani pushed the animal's body off of her with her good arm.

"You keep acting like that Jo, you're gonna get us all killed!" Jak said helping Lani to her feet.

"Well sorry!" Jo said.

Lani had the metal head's warm blood all over her. Jak placed his hand over her bleeding wound. The pain was unbearable. Jak used what little Light Eco powers he had to heal the gash.

"Thanks." Lani said

"No problem." Jak replied

"What's in there?" Corissa asked pointing to a cave. Everyone looked up.

"Last time we were in there," Jak said. "There was a bunch of Dark Makers."

"But we destroyed them." Daxter said.

"It led to the top of the metal head tower." Lani said, "But we blew it up…or Erol did…so it should be empty."

"Oh, no. There is no way I'm goin' in there!" Jo said backing up.

" I don't want to go either." Corissa said.

"We have to." Lani said. " Besides the catacombs this is the last place in the city."

"No, we didn't check the Palace and Stadium ruins." Jak said. "Jo refused to go in there."

"You got her to in the sewers?" Daxter asked.

"As if. I went in by myself." Lani said. "But if you guys are so scared then you can stay here and be metal meat. But we're going in."

"Since you put it that way…" Jo said running in.

"Yeah, these things don't look very friendly." Corissa said.

"Right this way then." Lani said leading them in.

It was a little easier to maneuver in here than out in the city. Until they reached a cliff.

"Now what?" Corissa asked.

Jak looked over at Lani and had a devious smile on his face.

"Don't look at me like that!" Lani said. "There is no way I'm carrying all of you up there!"

"But Lani," Jak began. "You know you have a higher concentration of Light Eco in your body than I do. Here's your chance to show what it can do."

"You know I like my Dark side more than my Light!"

"So? Will you do it for me?" Jak pleaded. It was hard to say no to his deep blue eyes.

"Oh, fine."

Like magic she floated in the air and turned an electric blue. Her eyes turned completely white and spider-like wings appeared. Jo and Corissa stood in shock.

"I'll get you for this." Light Lani said. She noticed the looks on Jo and Corissa's faces. "What? You should see Jak when he's Dark."

"C'mon Lani!" Jak said. "Let's go!"

She sighed and reluctantly carried each person one by one. When she was done, she lied on the ground. Exhausted she was.

"You could have done this freakin' job yourself and you know it Jak!" Lani said.

"Yes I do but it's better when you do it." Jak said.

"You always say that!"

"Because it's true!"

"Because you're lazy!"

"What! If anyone's lazy it's Daxter!"

"Hey!" Daxter said

"Oh, will you two shut up! God…" Jo said.

"I deserve to be carried the rest of the way." Lani said.

"Fine." Jak said.

Jak allowed Lani to climb onto his back, giving her a piggyback ride. This forced Daxter to move from Jak's shoulder to Lani's. The one without the spiked plate of course. They continued on until they reached a wall.

"This looks like a job for Dark Jak!" Lani said hopping down.

Jak turned Dark unprepared for his followers' reaction. One look at Dark Jak and Jo and Corissa both freaked. The screamed and ran off.

"What?" Dark Jak asked.

"I told you." Lani said. " I'll go get them."

She walked off. Dark Jak performed the Dark Strike, blasting the wall to bits. He returned to normal as Lani brought Corissa and Jo back.

"You both are freaks." Corissa said.

"Yeah I know." Lani said. "We get that a lot. Now let's go!"

And on they went. There was a big room. Standing inside was a girl. She looked about Jak's age. Her hair was long, coming down to almost the middle of her back. It was orange and she had red bangs. She seemed pretty normal, until she turned to look at those who entered. She looked as though she was in a trance with eyes that glowed completely bright red. She had a red shape on her forehead that looked kind of like a star.

"Welcome." She said. "I am Ivy and I--" Jo grabbed her by the arm.

"What did you do to my brother!" he yelled at her. "I know you have something to do with this."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Daxter said.

"What? She doesn't look so tough." Jo said.

But it was too late. She pulled her arm away and punched Jo in the face. He was propelled through the air and landed in front of the others. His nose began to bleed. She had broken it and looked angry.

"Never underestimate the power of Red Eco." She said.

"Red Eco? I thought only Dark and Light existed?" Jo asked getting to his feet.

"There are 6 types total." Lani said.

"Red Eco increases strength." Jak said.

"Great. Now I know 3 Eco freaks." Jo said jokingly.

"As I was saying," Ivy continued."I am Ivy and I do know where your brother is."

"See? I told you!" Jo said. "Where is he?"

Ivy laughed. "That is for you to figure out. But we will give you clues through riddles."

" We?' " Jak asked

"This girl is statin' to freak me out." Daxter said.

"I hate riddles…" Lani said.

"So what's the first clue?" Corissa asked.

"_The land in Haven City touched only by our creators, you can gaze into their eyes and see the stars._"

"What kinda clue is that?" Jo asked

"Good luck." Ivy said, eyes glowing mysteriously. Just then the room began to shake. They all turned around to see the entrance beginning to collapse.

"Let's go before we get trapped!" Jak said.

Everyone ran. Just as Lani reached the door, Ivy used the power of Red Eco to cause the rest of the rocks to fall and block her only exit. Lani stopped and looked in horror. In a burst of anger Lani punched Ivy right in the face. Big mistake. Ivy's eyes began to glow again as she attacked Lani. She fought back but soon realized she was no match for Ivy's Red Eco enhancement. Ivy kicked Lani in the ribs, a crack was heard and she fell to the ground. Coughing up blood she knew she couldn't fight anymore for fear of dying.

"What do you want from me?" Lani struggled to say, blood steadily dripping from her mouth. Ivy walked over to her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"We know what you are." She said.

"I don't understand…"

"We've been waiting for you. We know all about your Eco powers. Your boyfriend's too. The two of you will be of use to us."

"Who said Jak's my boyfriend?" Lani said smartly. Ivy smacked her across the face.

"Keep quiet!" Ivy said. "We will use you two for our…plans."

"What plans? And who in the world is this we' you keep rambling on about?"

"You shall see once you and the Dark one have come to do your part in our plan."

"I swear, if you touch Jak I'll rip you to shreds."

"We'll see…"


	3. Shocking discoveries

"I told you we shouldn't have come in here!" Jo said.

"It was your idea!" Jak yelled back.

"So now it's my fault we almost got killed? Is that what you're getting at?"

"Yeah that's what I'm sayin'!"

As the arguing went on Corissa looked around. Something seemed wrong. Daxter noticed it too.

"Jak?" Daxter asked.

"Not now Dax…" he replied.

"But Jak--?" Corissa asked.

"Not now…" Jak said.

"Jak!" Daxter said again.

"What!" Jak finally answered.

"What happened to KayLani?" Corissa asked.

"Isn't she over there…"

Everyone looked around but Lani was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no…" Jak began to panic. "She must have gotten trapped on the other side of the rock slide. Help me move the rocks."

"You are INSANE!" Jo said. "We can't possibly move those."

"But we have to help her!" Jak said.

"Well, what about Marc?" Jo asked. "He needs help too."

"He's your problem." Jak said angrily. " Go ahead and solve the clue…but I'm at least going to try. She's done more for me than I've done for her…I've lost almost everything I ever had and if I lose her, I've lost basically all I have left."

Jak pulled out his Super Nova and launched one of its nuke-like missiles. A bright light filled the cave. As the cloud of smoke faded, to everyone's surprise the rocks looked untouched. Jak suddenly had an outburst of rage, kicking and banging his fists on the rock wall. He felt defeated. He sank down and sat on the ground putting his face in his hands.

"Aww…Jakku's gonna cry now." Jo teased.

"Shut up before I force one of my nukes down your throat!" Jak threatened. "And if that doesn't make you cry, why don't I just shove my whole gun up your--!"

"Ok! Ok! Jeeze you don't have to get so personal…" Jo said. "It was just a joke."

"And don't ever call me that again…" Jak said.

Daxter walked over to Jak and leaned up against the rocks. Oddly one rock fell from the wall. Jak and Daxter looked at it. Suddenly the wall fell apart. They stood in amazement at what had just happened.

"Is there anything you can't break?" Jak asked walking in.

"You're kidding right? Jak?" Daxter said running after.

They looked around. Lani wasn't there. It was completely empty.

"I told you it was a waste of time." Jo said.

"Maybe that girl that was here took her." Corissa said. "Perhaps if we solve the clue for Marc we'll find something out about Lani."

"Ok…" Jak said. "So any of you know land in this city has only been touched' by the Precursers?"

"First, what did she mean by touched?" Jo asked.

"She also said gaze into their eyes and see the stars'." Corissa said. "Does she mean literally?"

Jak thought about it. "No…" he said. "The Precursers travel through the universe. So maybe she means that if you look into something you can see the universe."

"A telescope?" Corissa asked.

"Possibly." Jak said. "If that's the case, when she said touched' she meant not altered by technology or used for industrial purposes."

"Left the way it is I suppose?" Daxter asked confused.

"Yep." Jak said.

"I doubt there is a place in Haven that hasn't been destroyed." Jo said.

"And has a telescope?" Corissa said.

"Haven Forest." Jak said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a dark passage way. Ivy lead Lani down it. Ivy had blindfolded her and bound her hands together. Lani was impatient.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"No." Ivy replied.

"When are we gonna get there?"

"Be quiet."

"This is boring…"

"Shut up…"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

"Your shorts are ugly."

"Silence!"

"I will never be silenced!" Lani said. Ivy pushed her to the ground. Unable to break her fall, she landed face first in what felt like cement.

"You will do exactly what I say!" Ivy said.

"Why would I listen to you?" Lani asked.

Ivy pulled off the blindfold. Lani looked around. She was in a large room that resembled a scientists' lab. There were large containers that she supposed were for keeping test subjects in…subjects like herself. As Ivy led her to one of the containment chambers Lani noticed a boy about her age strapped to some kind of chair.

"Marc?" Lani asked. He looked up. Ivy unbound Lani's hands and shoved her into a chamber next to where Marc was, then she left.

"They finally got you I see." Marc said.

"Yeah, and they're gonna get Jak too." Lani said from inside the glass chamber.

"Did she tell you what they're gonna do with us?"

"No."

"They're gonna try to harness all of our Eco powers for something."

"Eco powers?" Lani asked. "But you don't have any."

"And that's why I'm here." He said. "They've been injecting me with Green Eco hoping I'll be like you and Jak."

"But why?"

"They claim you killed some other guy…Samos they said…they wanted his Eco powers cause they were stronger."

"I didn't kill him." Lani said. "It was an accident. Well maybe it was partially my fault but that's not the point. But if they have you, me and Ivy…what are they gonna do about Yellow and Blue Eco?"

"They already have them." Marc said. "Whoever is doing this has two other girls looking for Jak. Once they have him and finish with me, they're gonna combine the six different Ecos together."

"That could destroy the planet." Lani said.

"I know…"

"And they need Jak to finish it. I hope they don't get their hands on him."

"You really care a lot about him don't you?" Marc asked.

"You have no idea…"

"I wish Jo was more like you…" Marc said. "I doubt he's ever cared for me."


	4. The final and Darkest component

"You have to swim in order to reach the Astro-Viewer." Jak said as they entered Haven Forest.

"I don't want to get my fur wet…" Daxter said.

"We have to what?" Jo asked.

"It's up there." Jak said pointing to some pillars in the middle of the water. Above the largest pillar was the Astro-Viewer.

"I ain't goin' up there." Jo said.

"Fine." Jak said. "Are you coming?"

"Me?" Corissa asked."No thanks."

Jak shrugged and when he turned to get into the water he came face to face with another girl like Ivy. Her eyes were glowing yellow and there was a small flame on her forehead. Her long black and blue hair blew in the light wind.

"I see you figured out our first clue." She said.

"Yep." Jo said.

"I'm Chase." the girl said. "And I will give you your next clue."

"Great..." Dax said.

"Looming above all in this barren land, go and pray to our creators for the strength to keep you alive."

"Alive from what?" Corissa asked

"Who cares!" Jak yelled. " Now tell me where the hell you took KayLani!"

"We were planning on taking you to her anyway." Chase said.

"You were?" Dax asked. Chase suddenly jumped at Jak. Wrestling with him she managed to get him into a head lock.

"Let go of me you little--!" Jak yelled.

He got out of the head lock and threw Chase into a tree. While on the ground she held out her hand. A large yellow fire ball emitted from it and flew towards Jak. He barely dodged it but it hit and burned his arm. Chase beheld the power of Yellow Eco. As Jak fought with Chase the others just stood and watched. Finally Jak got tired of Chase and turned Dark. Holding out his hands he generated a large ball of purple energy. He used the Dark Strike. The electric ball split into two and slammed Chase to the ground. Not taking any chances, Dark Jak pinned her to the ground. She struggled to get free.

"Go!" Dark Jak said to them. "Just leave me."

"We can't figure out the clue!" Jo said.

"We don't know where to go!" Corissa said.

"_Figures..._" Jak thought. He went over the clue in his mind."Barren land...Wasteland..."

"To the Wasteland?" Dax said.

"Stay alive..."Jak said.

"From what?" Jo asked.

"Sand storms."

"So, what is taller than everything else out there that you would pray to your creators in?" Corissa asked.

"The Monk Temple." Jak said. "Dax, lead them to the Temple and head to the oracle chamber. Take my gun." Dax grabbed the gun and the 3 ran to the exit.

"Looks like it's just you and me now." Jak said still holding Chase down.

She was unable to get out of his hold. Still struggling, she managed to get an arm free. She elbowed Jak right in the face. Like she thought he let go to see what kind of damage she had caused. A busted lip...no worries. Realizing the fact that he had just let her go, Dark Jak executed another Dark Strike. He missed this time. Chase knew DJ was very powerful. She'd have a slight chance of caprturing him. She decided to fire numerous fire balls hoping that at least one would hit Dark Jak. As they came towards him, DJ dodged as many as he could. Thinking quickly he used his Shadow Invisibility to make a run for it. Chase couldn't see him and began shooting fire in every direction. But before DJ could reach the door the Invisibility wore off. Chase caught sight of him and only had one chance to get him. Putting her palm up, she fired one last blast. This time, she didn't miss. The blakk of fire hit him and he fell to the ground, hitting his head on a rock. Blood ran down the side of his face. He could remember seeing Chance walking up to him. Then the world around him went black.

* * *

Lani: eeehhh...sorry its so slow at being updated. and the fact that the chapters are so short. i'm sure Jak X will be a lot better (and a lot longer for sure) i'll get that up here as soon as im done with this one. 


End file.
